jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel111/Wiem, że się ko... (II)
Na początek chciałabym Was powiadomić, że to opowiadanie - to ciąg dalszy opowiadania pt. "Wiem, że się ko..." . Więc jeśli ktoś nie wie o co chodzi - zapraszam do czytania poprzedniej części. (Czyli tu) Jeśli ktoś chciałby kilka faktów (których tu nie ma) - znajdziecie je w poprzedniej części. Od razu chciałabym przeprosić za wszelkie błędy C: Zapraszam i miłego czytania C; Rozdział 17 Od rozpoczęcia tego incydentu z Zuzą, minęło już kilka dni. Aktualnie jesteśmy w zoo. -Nie. Najpierw do słoni. - Monika ciągle upierała się przy swoim. -A nie lepiej małpy? - Znowu zapytał Dawid. -Mówię chyba dziesiąty raz. Najpierw ptaki! - Zuza nie dawała za wygraną. Ja nie wytrzymam... Kłócą się chyba z 15 minut... -Najpierw słonie! - Dziewczyna zaczęła wrzeszczeć. -Co to, to nie. Najpierw ptaki! Dawid już nic nie powiedział. Na jego miejscu zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo. -One niech się kłócą, a my możemy odwiedzić lwy. Co wy na to? - Spytała Rika. -Pewnie. - Rzekł Marcin. Monika i Zuzia ciągle się kłóciły, a my zwartą grupą poszliśmy w stronę celu. Ciągle szedłem obok mojego kotka i przy okazji gadałem z Dawidem. W czasie, gdy doszliśmy na miejsce, usłyszeliśmy za nami głosy naszych koleżanek, które chciały nas dogonić. -Chwila! - Ciągle biegły. -Ej! Wszyscy przystanęliśmy i poczekaliśmy na zdyszane dziewczyny. Kiedy do nas podbiegły, Monika od razu uczepiła się Kena, a Zuza mnie... Jak ja jej nie lubię! -Chodź. - Pociągnęła mnie za rękę. -Niby gdzie? - Powiedziałem jak to zawsze, gdy z nią gadam z moim „kochanym” entuzjazmem. -Chcę z tobą pobyć trochę sam na sam. -Ale przyszliśmy tutaj z przyjaciółmi. Nie wypada ich zostawiać. - Co ja mam powiedzieć?! -Na chwilę. -Ale to by było nie grzeczne. - Zatrzymałem się. -Więc pocałuj mnie tu. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Że co?! No chyba nie! Coś ci się w tym maleńkim móżdżku pogmatwało! Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię pocałować! -Ale ja ostatnio źle się czuję... Nie chcę, żebyś była chora... - Okej. Wymyślam na poczekaniu... Co mi szkodzi? Nic. Więc czemu nie? -Nie przesadzaj. Wyglądasz świetnie. - Położyła swoje ręce na mojej szyi. Każdy z przyjaciół się na nas spojrzał. No to mam dwa wyjścia... Albo ją pocałować i mieć to z głowy, albo nie pocałować i prosić, żeby ze mną nie zerwała... Hmm... Mam! Te dwa nie wchodzą w grę, więc wybieram opcję 3. Wymówkę! Jestem geniuszem! -Zobacz. - Wskazałem na lwy. - Jakie są fajne prawda? - Wolno zdjąłem z siebie jej ręce i podszedłem do ogrodzenia, w którym leżały dwie lwice obok siebie. -Czkawka?... - Stanęła obok mnie i zaczęła mrugać. -Tak? - Uniosłem brwi. -Te lwy mnie nie obchodzą... - Przysunęła się bliżej do mnie. -Racja... - Pokiwałem głową na „tak”. - Chodźmy do tygrysów. - Zacząłem iść przed siebie. Zuzia widocznie się na mnie obraziła i aż przez chwilę nic do mnie nie mówiła. Ni stąd, ni zowąd obok nas zjawił się mój kotek. Next -Czemu nie chciał cię pocałować? Przecież jesteście parą... - Udawała smutną, ale w głębi duszy widziałem jak się śmieje. -No nie rozumiem... Bo on nie chce mnie pocałować... - Odezwała się Zuza. -Ale dlaczego?... - Astrid kontynuowała rozmowę. -Nie wiem... -Och... Jaka szkoda. - „Posmutniała”. - Może zapytajmy się Czkawki? - Tak... Zapytajcie się mnie... Lepszej opcji nie ma... Ja wam powiem... Eh... -Genialny pomysł! - Zuza wydawała się szczęśliwa. Genialny?! Zależy dla kogo... Reszta paczki szła za nami i gawędzili o różnych zwierzętach jakie można odwiedzić, oraz o postoju na obiad. A konkretnie kiedy i gdzie będziemy coś jedli. -Czkawka?... - Zapytał kotek. -Tak kot... - Ugryzłem się w język. Opanuj się! - Tak? - Powtórzyłem z uśmiechem. -Co ty właśnie chciałeś do niej powiedzieć?! - Zuzia się oburzyła. -Yyy... - No to wpadłem... - No... Wymsknęło mi się... Przez chwilę myślałem, że to ty mnie pytasz... I... Chciałem... Powiedzieć do ciebie zdr... - Przełknąłem ślinę. - Zdr... Zdrobnieniem... - Powiedziałem to na głos?! Najwyraźniej tak, bo się nie czepia... Astrid przez ten czas patrzyła się na nas z uśmiechem i tylko czekała co jej powiem, żeby mnie nie zostawiła. Dzięki za pomoc kotku... *** W końcu doszliśmy do ptaków. Zuza wreszcie się odczepiła i zaczęła oglądać najprzeróżniejsze gatunki skrzydlatych zwierząt. Jestem wolny! Hura! -Właśnie... - Podeszła do mnie Astrid. -Co „właśnie” kotku? - Wyszczerzyłem zęby. -Zapomniałam cię zapytać... - Znowu przerwała. -Słucham. - Ciągle się uśmiechałem. -Jak tam z Zuzią? - Po jej pytaniu mina od razu mi zrzedła. -Ty tak na serio?... -A żebyś wiedział. - Lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Więc? -No... - Podrapałem się z tyłu głowy. -No? - Pokazała ręką, abym kontynuował. -No... Yyy... -No?... -No... Fajnie?... - Sztucznie się uśmiechnąłem. -Czyli ją lubisz? - Mój kotek się uśmiechnął. -Ta... - Zacząłem przedłużać „a”. -Czyli tak? - Spytała. -Aaa... - Ciągle mówiłem tę samą literę. -Tak. - Uśmiechnęła się. -Aaa... - Kurcze... Zaraz mi tchu zabraknie... -Ok. Uznam to za „tak”. Idę jej powiedzieć, że chciałbyś ją pocałować. - Powiedziała to z uśmiechem i zaczęła iść w jej stronę. Next -Nie! - Szybko powiedziałem. -Ale co „nie”? - Zapytała. -No... Nie. -Mam jej nie mówić, czy jej nie lubisz? -Zależy czy wyzwanie jest nadal aktualne... -Jest. -Więc nie mów. - Uśmiechnąłem się. -Okej. - Wzruszyła ramionami. Szczerze? Po chwili odetchnąłem z ulgą... Nie wiem co by było, gdyby jej powiedziała to, że jej nie lubię... Stawiam na to, że najpierw zerwanie, potem wrzeszczenie, następnie wypytywanie się czemu tak powiedziałem, wypytywanie się innych osób dlaczego tak powiedziałem. Do tego bym musiał ją prosić, żeby znowu została moją dziewczyną... Ale przynajmniej zostało już tylko kilka dni i... Uwaga, uwaga... Wolność! Da, bum, tss... ~~ Diablo ~~ Nie ruszaj się! - Zacząłem gonić swój ogon. - Wracaj! - Prawie go złapałem. - Nie uciekniesz mi! Prędzej czy później i tak cię dorwę! ~~ Róża ~~ -Nie. Najlepiej około pierwszej. - Ciągle powtarzam. -Ale nie możemy o 12:00? - Chłopak upiera się przy swoim. -Ale obiad o 12:00? Zastanów się. -To pójdźmy na kompromis. - Dawid ukazał swój geniusz. -12:30? -Nie. 11:30. -Ty wiesz co to w ogóle jest „kompromis”?... - Zrobiłam poker face. *** ~~ Czkawka ~~ Właśnie jemy w jednym z pobliskich pubów. Odwiedziliśmy prawie wszystkie zwierzęta. Dlaczego prawie? Otóż było... trochę kłótni... ale mamy jeszcze czas, więc zdążymy obejść zoo do końca. Zostały nam tylko małpy, lamy, ryby i gady, a jest dopiero 14:00. Szybko się uwinęliśmy, albo raczej szybko byśmy się uwinęli, gdyby nie ciągłe kłótnie, gdzie idziemy teraz... A kto się kłócił? Podpowiem. Takie dwie bezmózgie istoty, które nazywamy Moniką i Zuzią, aby nie były złe, że nazywamy je „bezmózgim planktonem”... W gruncie rzeczy, byśmy ich nie obrażali, bo plankton z natury nie posiada mózgu... Zapamiętało się coś z tej biologii. Heh... A wracając... Właśnie spożywam swój święty posiłek spokojnie. Co ja gadam?! Spokojnie? Fajnie by było, gdybym faktycznie jadł go spokojnie... Zuza się do mnie przykleiła i gdy tylko mam wziąć kolejną frytkę, ona się na mnie patrzy... Znacie ten ból? Ja właśnie go odczuwam... Niech ktoś ją stąd zabierze... Ślicznie proszę. Przynajmniej nie jest tak wkurzająca, jak... Co ja gadam... Jest tak samo wkurzająca, jak Marcin, który siedzi obok mojego kotka i cały czas albo się na nią patrzy, albo coś do niej gada... Mam wrażenie, że ją podrywa... Wrażenie? Nie. To pewne. W tym momencie mam takie jedno marzenie, które chciałbym spełnić. Ciekawe jakie, prawda? Już mówię. Wstałbym, podszedł do „kolegi” i urwał mu głowę na żywca, aby już do niej nie gadał i się na nią nie gapił... ~~ Ken ~~ -A żebyś wiedziała. - Napiłem się soku. -Ja wiem. To ty nie wiesz, dlatego ci mówię. - Róża dodała. Spojrzałem się przed siebie i zobaczyłem Czkawke, który tylko czeka żeby zabić Marcina. Ciekawe dlaczego... Spojrzałem się na Marcina, a potem osobę, która siedzi obok niego. - Eh... Nie dziwię mu się... Trzeba mu pomóc. - Wyciągnąłem komórkę i zacząłem pisać SMS-a do chłopaka. Kliknąłem „wyślij” i tylko czekałem na odpowiedź. Po niecałej minucie, przyjaciel odpisał, a ja wkroczyłem do akcji. Wstałem i podszedłem do Marcina, który akurat siedział. Po chwili puknąłem kolegę w ramię. Chłopak wolno się odwrócił, a ja zacząłem rozmowę. -Ej. Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. -To mów. -Ale na osobności... - Hm... A teraz wypadałoby wiedzieć, co chcę mu powiedzieć... Chłopak wstał i skierowaliśmy się za pobliską lodziarnię. ~~ Astrid ~~ Już zabierałam się za kolejną frytkę, gdy nagle komórka zabrzęczała mi w kieszeni. Wyjęłam ją i okazało się, że to był SMS od Czkawki.'' Czekam za pubem''. Przeczytałam go, po czym spojrzałam się na nadawcę wiadomości, który wstał i poszedł za restaurację. Next Po pierwsze: Za wbicie 100 komentarza, dedyk dostaje XAngel4x BRAWO! ;3 A po drugie: Dedyki dostają: ''-Silver Rider'' ''-KarolajnaFOREVER'' To Wy byliście najbliżej C; BRAWO! :D A teraz miłego czytania :3 Po krótkim namyśle także wstałam i skierowałam się w strone miejsca spotkania. -Tak? - Podeszłam do niego. -Co „tak”? - Odpowiedział. -Czemu chciałeś, żebym przyszła? - Stanęłam naprzeciwko niego. -Jestem bardzo poszkodowany i oczekuję współczucia. -Współczucia? To cześć. - Odwróciłam się i już miałam postawić drugi krok, gdy usłyszałam za sobą chrząknięcie. Szybko się odwróciłam, a mój wzrok zatrzymał się na przedmiocie, który trzymał w dłoni. -Ej! - Podbiegłam do niego. -Bardzo długiego i mocnego współczucia. - Wyszczerzył zęby. -Oddaj. - Próbowałam dosięgnąć swojej komórki, którą trzymał nad sobą. -E-e – Ciągle się uśmiechał. -No oddaj... - Powiedziałam przez śmiech. -Nie-e kotku. -Oddaj... -Najpierw poproszę o bardzo długie i mocne współczucie. - Na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się „typowy uśmiech”. -Chyba cię pogięło... -Mnie? Nie. -Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię całować. Przypominam. Masz dziewczynę. - Puknęłam go w klatkę piersiową. -We wtorek już nie będę miał. - Lekko uniósł mój podbródek, ręką w której trzymał moją komórkę objął mnie w pasie i przybliżył swoją głowę tak, że prawie dotykaliśmy się czołami. Już czułam jego oddech na moich wargach. Tylko kilka centymetrów i... Ma chłopak pecha. - Jedną ręką zakryłam mu usta, a drugą w tym samym czasie zabrałam swoją komórkę. -Sory, ale masz dziewczynę. - Poczochrałam mu włosy. - A teraz mnie puść. Nic nie powiedział, tylko dalej się uśmiechał. -Czekam. - Skrzyżowałam ramiona. -Ja też. Westchnęłam i dałam mu całusa w policzek. -Zadowolony? -To nie było bardzo długie i mocne współczucie. - Szepnął mi do ucha. - Kotku. -Śmieszne. - Lekko się do niego uśmiechnęłam. -Wiem kotku... - Powiedział ciągle szpeepcąc i przy okazji zbliżając usta do mojej szyi. Już czułam jego ciepły oddech na mojej skórze, ale on ciągle ma dziewczynę. Czyli innymi słowy ma pecha. -Nie-e kochasiu. - Zakryłam dłonią jego mordkę, przy okazji pokazując mu język. Chłopak z niechęcią mnie puścił i poszłam w stronę przyjaciół. Przy stole siedzieli wszyscy oprócz mnie i Czkawki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania